


Short things

by alan1918



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan1918/pseuds/alan1918





	Short things

I SG补子和死锁

他忍不住颤抖着，被禁锢在原地的两条大腿无法停止地发出咯吱咯吱的关节摩擦声。他能听见粗粝的石子在他打磨良好的漆面和精细描边过的缝隙里来回滚动。他的手指死死地焊接在对方的腰上，经过特殊改造的尖利指尖早已深深埋入流畅的腰线内，锋利的尖端甚至能轻轻勾起那些埋在精钢锻造的装甲下敏感但又饥渴的线路。

“对，就是这样……嗯……”而施虐者，大张着腿坐在他输出管上的雇佣兵头子，他摇动着腰，居高临下地挑选不同的挑逗角度。他柔软的对接内壁如同千百张湿润的宇宙水母的嘴，紧咬着死锁的输出管不放。明亮醒目的生物光学灯随着他外阴唇的每个动作而淫荡地流动，它们柔软的形状勾勒出输出光的形状，在他抬起腰的时候故作羞涩地收拢，又在他坐下时迫不及待地整个重新含进去。它们含得如此恰到好处，以至于在补天士又一次高高抬起腰，让死锁从他的对接口整个滑出去的时候，死锁能瞥见那对因粗暴的揉搓和拉扯而肿胀、向外突起的阴唇完美地环成他顶端的形状。

干他的，就冲他们干这事的频繁程度，如果补天士和他该死的对接口还记不住他管子的形状，他才会觉得不可思议。 

他猛地把头往后甩去，伤痕，或者是，标记无数的颈部暴露出来。他懊恼地低吼了一声，手指又向里面刺了一寸。

而补天士，这个对疼痛上瘾的，对折磨自己也相当情有独钟的疯子，更大声地呻吟起来。他把整个体重砸在他身上。他的输出管猛地滑进了那个温暖湿润的口子，前段划过那个被蹂躏过度的垫板，而补天士因此而更迷醉地轻哼着。他享受地歪着头，好像刚吃了一顿大餐。他把双手覆盖在死锁被高级蜡油打整得光洁发亮的手上，臀部前后碾动着，他的对接口因这动作吐出了更多润滑液，它顺着死锁的大腿根部往下淌，和地上的能量液混在一起，补天士用余光一扫，满意地把死锁的利爪又往身体里送了几寸。

“啊……嗯，对，继续……死锁……撕裂我，用你的爪子，把我整个撕开……你的管子要把我整个撑烂了，就是这样，继续，把我整个扯开。” 

死锁粗重地喘息起来，而补天士像瘾君子一样神志不清的呢喃让他翻了个白眼。他熟练地用指尖勾住那几条被反复撕断又修好的线缆，他向下狠狠扯动着它们，用爪子撕扭它们，直到补天士的整个机体因为疼痛感而痉挛起来。他猩红的光学镜像是坏掉的显示器一样快速闪动起来，他的对接口大口地吞咽着把它撑开到极致的输出管。

“死锁！死锁！”他几乎像是哀求一样地悲号起来，按在对方手掌上的手抬到半空中，攥紧，再松开，直到过量的疼痛让他沾满能量液的指关节吱嘎作响。

“干我！干我……干我，死锁。碾碎我。扯我的线缆。咬我的脖子，嚼烂我的换气管……求你，求你，干我，死锁。”

他几不可闻地冷笑了一声。每一次，他都惊异于对方精湛的演技，或者称之为狂想曲一样的自我沉醉。他那么快就可以表现得像个受害者，仿佛任由死锁索取，好像死锁掌控了他的生死一样。

然而就在几十分钟前，他那正因为疼痛和情欲而痉挛，而抽搐着，却依然急切地扒开自己的外部叶片的手还掐在死锁的脖子上。

几乎是完美到恶心的演技，但死锁不介意，他为此着迷。

补天士刺伤他，讽刺他，用他的言语，用他轻蔑的眼神，还有他粗暴的命令和拳头。但他让死锁保持愤怒，让他想撕烂这副暗紫色的机体，踩碎那自以为是的脑模块，用他精心抛光的手指捏碎那颗恶毒的火种。但与此同时，他又让死锁沉迷。

伤害与受伤，给予和接受，命令和反抗。

他拎回了他的主人想要的头——这不是他的习惯，死锁只喜欢破坏一切，用光子炮，用能量枪，或是用他的拳头，他不留活口，也不留全尸。就像这个摇摇欲坠，比电子蛛网还破损的塞伯坦一样，维护他的机体，也应该破烂不堪地消逝。

但补天士的命令非常明确，而他的奖励相当丰厚。他能掏出死锁见过最厚的钞票。哦，他还给了死锁一个机会。

“把他们全部搞定，我会给你很大一笔钱；但如果你能把首领和副官的脑袋带回来，没有破损，那么我就能把它们送给倾天柱当新的笔筒，而你，你会得到一个机会”

他笑着，不像一个佣兵头子，他笑得像是死锁曾见过的那些在路边等待挑选的娼妓。他的手沿着腰线一路下滑，在挡板处悠闲地上下滑动了几下。

“一个取悦你的主人的机会。死锁。我们都很渴望这个机会。”

看来现在就是他的机会。他一把抽出插在对方腰间的手，然后按住他后背上整流翼与背甲的衔接处，猛地把对方整个上半身按了下来。

“我的机会……？我会好好把握的。”他的声音像是被石头摩过的岩壁，他的嘴唇贴在补天士的音频接收器旁。

而那个疯子长长地呻吟起来。

“死锁，我的骑士，听好了…如果你没把我干到烂，我就把你的发声器挖出来。操我，把底部的垫板都扯开，然后你帮我换一个新的。”

他的尖牙嵌进对方聒噪的发声器上方。温暖的能量液淌进他的喉管。补天士剧烈地颤抖起来，他一把抱住死锁的头雕，“啊啊……！嗯！你…你会把我的发声器咬烂的，你这该死的炉渣！”

“这不是你想要的吗？”死锁低吼起来，他撕开那道伤口，嘴唇贴在那里，然后轻轻的呢喃。“你不是求我这样做吗？”

他能清楚地感觉到那对肿胀的阴唇狠狠地收缩了一下。

他笑了。

“现在，我准备给你了。”

——END

 

III 补天士的各种短信

RP：嘿——！！   
RP：漂移 美丽的强壮的独一无二的漂移 我的朋友  
RP：你猜我现在脑子里在想什么！  
RP：你绝对想不到  
RP：我打赌你想不到  
RP：但是赌注不确定  
RP：总之 我就长话短说  
RP：漂移，你的腿踢到我的肚子了

DT：补天士，你确定当你就躺在我旁边的时候你还需要发短信吗

RP：确定 :)  
RP：我知道你很享受短信的滴滴声   
RP：别想骗我

DT：看在普神的份上，睡觉！

RP：你真是一个毫无情趣的机  
RP：但还好我总是能找到别的理由爱你  
RP：你应该心存感激

DT：如果你还不睡的话我就要挠你痒痒了，我没有开玩笑

RP：哦~~我好害怕啊  
RP：漂移？！  
RP：停下  
RP：停下 住手  
RP：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 停下

DT：睡觉  
RP：你赢了:(  
RP：但是你的舰长现在很不开心  
RP：没有开玩笑  
RP：你能继续趴在我身上吗  
RP：感觉好极了

RP：亲我一下好吗 ;)

RP：你亲得我嘴疼  
RP：或许你应该换个姿势  
RP：你伸舌头了吗  
RP：因为我打算伸舌头来着  
DT：补天士！看在塞伯坦骑士的面子上，闭嘴，专心！

晨间消息

From Rodimus Prime  
To Drift  
Topic: 舰桥上的新发现

通天晓今天换了一个手写板！你知道吗，换了一个！全新的！通天晓！那个恨不得身上每一块漆都维持原样直到宇宙尽头的机 你能相信吗  
顺便那块手写板是最新型号的 编号是XF-12   
我会继续打探消息的  
我有预感他身上发生了什么  
为我祝福！

来自：世上最火辣的跑车 你的舰长

From Rodimus Prime  
To Drift  
Topic: 通天晓绝对和什么机搞上了  
漂移 我看到他 笑了  
不是我那种魅力四射的笑 你懂的 但是我发誓他刚刚往我桌子上又拍了一打文件之前 他看了眼自己的通讯面板  
然后  
他的嘴唇 向上 起伏了  
不！开！玩！笑！  
让我看看到底是谁能让他笑  
保持紧密联络  
哦对了 你那边的巨型虫子杀完了吗？回来的时候给我带个样本！

来自：给你密切关注的舰长

From Rodimus Prime  
To Drift  
Topic: 生命垂危 急需抢救

生命中最大的危机，一场抽干了我所有能量的会议。一场，会议！  
漂移！  
它好像从宇宙的开始开到了宇宙的尽头。  
舰桥balblabla 能量运行blablabla  
我真希望小诸葛现在能炸一下他的实验室  
你觉得如果我付钱给旋刃，他会愿意现在帮我引起一场骚动吗  
我的意思是如果我付得足够多

来自：需要你的一个吻的舰长

通讯频道：  
DT：我给你准备了一个惊喜  
RP：……  
RP：不可能  
RP：漂移 你不是认真的  
DT：五百金克斯  
RP：你真的去找旋刃了？  
RP：而且你！付！了！他！钱！？  
RP：你干了什么！！  
DT：我觉得那听起来像个好主意，我看到通天晓冲出会议室了  
RP：漂移 你知道我现在想干什么吗  
DT：亲我? ;)  
RP：我要吸干你身上每一分空气  
RP：每一分 一点都不留   
RP：不过我还需要一点时间找你  
RP：你在哪儿？舰桥？储物仓？  
DT：我在会议室门外  
DT：你偏过头就能看见我  
RP：我做了什么让普神把你送到我身边  
DT：有一张相当可爱的嘴？  
RP：哦—— 这算是调情吗  
RP：算了我还是先亲你吧

漂移与旋刃的对话频道  
DT：三百金克斯 在背离记大闹一场  
W-THE FUCK:没门 通天晓会禁足我 还会不让我进小诸葛的武器库 你干嘛不自己来   
DT：四百金克斯  
W-THE FUCK：别以为你用钱能贿赂我 虽然这艘船已经是你买的了 而我现在正站在上面 我猜猜 你绝对是要和我们头脑发热的船长一起去干什么蠢事 你们要干什么  
W-THE FUCK：别说话我猜猜  
W-THE FUCK：你们要在威震天的办公桌上拆？  
W-THE FUCK：还是在通天晓的卧室里  
W-THE FUCK：或者是在舰桥上  
W-THE FUCK：很酷的想法  
W-THE FUCK：真的  
W-THE FUCK：但我不会上套 我可是很忙的  
DT：五百金克斯  
W-THE FUCK：……  
W-THE FUCK：六百  
DT：五百  
W-THE FUCK：我不敢相信你要我帮忙居然还杀价 难道旋刃的技巧让你觉得能用金钱来衡量吗  
W-THE FUCK：……  
W-THE FUCK：所以你要多大的动静  
DT：把通天晓引开十分钟  
W-THE FUCK：成交  
W-THE FUCK：所以你真的要在通天晓的桌上拆吗  
W-THE FUCK：十分钟也太快了吧  
W-THE FUCK：没有冒犯的意思

DT已离开聊天频道

 

IIII 飞翼

他们从没有坐下来谈过飞翼。从来没有。他们谈雷霆救援队，谈论寻光号的船员，谈论擎天柱，谈论塞伯坦骑士团……他们谈论所有过去、现在以及可能的未来。但他们从来没有谈过飞翼。

当然，他不是什么禁忌的话题。漂移告诉过补天士自己在新水晶城的经历，他说过飞翼是他的救赎者，是他的朋友，而补天士点了点头，说“酷！”。但别无其他，话题就此打住。他们没有讨论过他对漂移的意义，没有谈论过飞翼和漂移相处时的细节，他们不讨论这个。飞翼就像那柄巨剑一样确信无疑存在着，他存在于漂移红色的涂装里，他闪耀在漂移胸前的汽车人标志中，他倒映在漂移飞舞的剑光中。他存在着，从未死去。

但他们不讨论他。就像他们不谈论尼昂的大火一样。

他们向彼此展示最深的伤口，但从不触摸。

直到现在。

现在他们十指相扣，额头相抵，笔直而锋利的鼻翼互相磨蹭，他们的排气扇发出的嗡鸣交缠在一起，将热度撩拨得像是空气中流过的焰尾。他们深吸了一口气，然后凝视着彼此。

“准备好了吗？”

“好了。”

漂移又一次点点头，补天士的手指轻轻颤抖起来，他缓缓吐出一口气。伴随着几声轴承旋转的摩擦声，蓝色的光芒刺破了他们之间的距离。

然后他看见了。

他看见了漂移的过去。末日大街，阴暗的地下，战舰，火炮……他看见了救护车，他看到了死锁，他看到了垫圈……

他看到了飞翼。

骑士站在他的面前，身后的巨剑熠熠生辉。信息流淹没了他，把他推搡到半空，于是他悬浮于漂移记忆里的水晶城之上，他俯瞰那座曾经的塞外桃源。

“帮助他人是一种高尚的行为。”补天士认同地动了动鼻子。

“我们开创了另一种可能性，你看不到吗？平等，自由，没有压迫和欺凌。”那听起来确实不错。

他看到漂移放下了重型机枪，拿起他所熟悉的双剑；他看到黑金的昂贵涂装被朴素而坚韧的白色覆盖；他看到他所陌生的漂移渐渐远去，他熟知的那个漂移手持利剑冲向敌营。

然后，他看到了天神的陨落。他能模糊地感觉到漂移的双手在轻轻抚摸他的脸，因为他确信他哭了。

但飞翼的影像依旧环绕着他，对他说着那些曾对漂移说过的话。

“你不止于此，我能感觉到。”“如果这是必要的牺牲。”“我们要解放那些奴隶。”“你觉得你比别人高等，证明它。”  
……

它们在他的音频接收器里飞舞，这些温和而又坚定的话语，这些漂移曾经听到的话语，它们传递着一种崇高的理念，一种温暖的认同感，以及悲悯和宽恕。

它们塑造了漂移，飞翼塑造了漂移，他把沾满血泪的黑金从他身上洗去，他不仅拿去了死锁的符号，他带走了死锁。

是他让漂移，重新成为“漂移”。

所有的话语突然消失了，新水晶城在他脚下烟消云散，战场的硝烟淡去，但飞翼站在那儿。他的光镜如同一束被凝固在时间里的阳光。

他在微笑，然后他伸出手，点了点补天士的胸膛——或者是，曾经的漂移的胸膛。

“你的火种像星辰一样闪耀，坚定信念，为了它而战斗，你会为自己的火种带来荣光。”

“坚持下去，我知道你会的。”

所以那就是漂移一直重复的“信念”，一种理想。深埋于漂移的火种里，曾被末日大街的灰尘覆盖，曾被杀戮与贪婪掩埋，曾经晦暗无光，曾经几近碎裂，但飞翼捧住了那团摇摇欲坠的希望，然后拯救了他。

那就是飞翼。漂移的好友，高贵的塞伯坦骑士，一颗即使消散也依然闪耀的火种。

他们不谈论飞翼，因为飞翼不是一个话题，他是一个信念，甚至可以说，他是漂移的一部分。

他需要被经历。

补天士眨了眨眼，甜美的黑暗逐渐被稀释为灰色，舱室内柔和的灯光重新擦亮了他的光学镜。他又眨了眨眼。

而漂移担忧地看着他，他们的十指依然相扣，但补天士确定它们不应该这么僵硬疼痛。“……所以”漂移开口了。而补天士准备好迎接他的问题。

“你还好吗？”

——这不是他预想中的那个问题。他当然好，他只是刚刚走进了漂移的火种，然后又走出来，他能感觉到自己的火种平稳而坚定的跳动，他或许有些情绪失控，但他可以确定他还好。为什么漂移要这么问？

“很好，我猜……？你为什么这么问？”他试着用自己的小拇指挠挠对方的掌心，当漂移不安的时候，这是补天士安慰他的方式。

“你突然消失了，好一会儿我都感觉不到你在我的火种里，你忽然断线了。”

“但我一直在你的火种里，我进去溜达了好几圈。”

“不，你没有一直待在里面，你就是，消失了。你刚才忽然断开了连接，我醒来了，但你没有。”

“也许我被初次对接的电流击昏了？”

“而我没有。”

“你在暗示你这不是第一次对接吗？”补天士对他露齿一笑，漂移翻了个白眼。

“认真的，补天士，你感觉还好吗？”漂移探上前来，光学镜上上下下地检索，好像打算透过那层英俊的面甲看到他的处理器里，把他每个零件检查一遍好确认他没事。

“我不确定，但我现在没感到有什么不舒服的，有点晕。但无关紧要，我看到了你想给我看的，这就够了。”他迅速地从漂移嘴上偷了一个吻，漂移蜻蜓点水一样回吻了他一下，然后又继续盯着他看。

“如果你坚持的话……”他犹豫地回答，而补天士笑着耸了耸肩。

沉默降临在他们之间，补天士嚼着自己的嘴唇，他倾听着漂移的呼吸声。这是他们第一次火种融合，所以他们只是浅浅地试探了一下，仅仅交换记忆，坦诚相待，而与记忆相随的感情……他们会到那一步的，但不是今天。他们的火种舱没有闭合，属于对方的电流顺着那根依然相连的线路流淌。

他们额头相抵，又回到当初那个姿势，然后补天士轻轻地説。

“我见到他了。”

漂移没有回答，但他的电流忽然变得更加激烈。补天士没有看他，他盯着漂移的腹甲，或是盯着某个穿过了漂移的腹甲，穿过了船舱的某个遥远星系。

“他很好。温暖，积极，坚定，有点传统，但坚守正义。他让我想到了铁皮。”

漂移安静地听着。“而且他对你很不错，他改变了你，他把你变成了你。你在努力成为他那个样子，我能在你身上看到一点他的影子。高尚，无私，勇于牺牲，我得说你干得不错，坚守信念？”

漂移握紧了他的手。

“我很抱歉他离开了，这个宇宙会因为他的火种而变得更好。他值得被记住。”

“是的。”漂移呢喃着。

“而且他说的那些话，”补天士轻笑了一声，“他听起来甚至有点像擎天柱。充满号召力。”

“帮助他人是一种高尚的行为……漂移，要是他在我面前，我可能会想和他击掌。”

漂移也笑了起来，他的电磁信号充满了某种温馨的怀旧感。他想念飞翼，补天士能感受到。

“当他开口的时候，你仿佛在听自己的火种说话。”漂移回答，他蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖。

“我能想象。而当他把手指点在你的胸甲上时，普神在上，”补天士松开了他们紧握的双手，然后模仿着那个动作，他金色的手指在坚硬的胸甲上敲出悦耳的碰撞声，“就像这样，然后他宣布，你的火种像星辰一样闪耀。”

漂移顿了一下。

“你肯定还记得那个小演讲吧？不论他是在什么场合下对你说的。”补天士继续戳着漂移的标志。

“坚定信念，为了它而战斗，你会为自己的火种带来荣光。”

“我猜这绝对能让任何一个有灵魂的生物动容。”补天士收回了手，他转而盯着那团蓝色的火种，“它确实像星辰一样闪耀。”

“……他没说过这句话。”

漂移开口道，他看起来有些迷惑，但更多的是震惊。“这确实听起来像他会说的话，也像是他会做的动作，但他没有对我说过这句话。”

补天士僵住了，他抬起头来，直视着漂移。“什么？不可能，我在你的火种里看到的，我在你的回忆里听到的，你不可能会忘了这么振奋人心的演讲吧？”

“我不会，我记得和他相处的每一个细节。但他没有说过这句话。”

现在他们看起来都同样疑惑又震惊，补天士张了张嘴，又闭上了。他合上了自己的火种舱。

“你是什么时候听到他说这句话的？”

“就在我醒过来之前。”

“也就是让你不在我的火种里时。”漂移冷静地补充道。

补天士缩了缩肩膀，光镜四处游荡，忽然，他的目光定在了漂移身后。“我不是想要转换话题，但是，漂移？你的剑一直都这么，闪亮吗？”

漂移转过头去，惊讶地发现那柄巨剑正发出稳定而柔和的脉冲电流，它正幽幽闪光。“不……只有当它响应我的火种的时候，它和我的火种相连……”

他突然停顿了一下，然后他看着补天士，语气谨慎而小心。“……它也曾与飞翼的火种相连。”

“……不可能吧？”补天士瞪大了双眼。

“不，这确实有可能……补天士，你也许确实见到了他。”

漂移能清楚地看到补天士艰难地吞咽了一下。

“……”

“……”

疯狂，即使对于补天士来说，这个结论也有点疯狂。但他们可都是死过一次的……

那柄巨剑还在温和地释放出安抚的电流。他又吞咽了一下。

“所以……你觉得，你觉得他进到我的火种里了吗？”他小声问道。

“不，他不会的，他尊重每个人的意愿。但他或许邀请你进入了他的？”漂移立刻回答，然后他挤出一个半是紧张半是兴奋的气声，“听上去有点可笑，但我一直觉得他会很喜欢你。看来，是真的。”

补天士迟疑地点点头。

毕竟他所见到的那个幻影，确实毫无敌意，而漂移说那听起来确实像飞翼。但或许是错觉？或许是漂移记错了？也许是他臆想的？

一阵温暖落在他的肩头，轻柔而坚定。那个声音又一次响起。

“坚持下去，我知道你会的。”

“来自尼昂的补天士。”

 

“我猜，大概？”他的目光回到漂移身上，他们紧张地相视一笑。

而那柄巨剑，猛地闪了一下。

 

V 红蜘蛛和塔恩

在那道光芒之中，他出现了。他看着他，仿佛他是天下最大的笑话。

红蜘蛛的手划过他的面具，他单手撑着下巴，描摹那块“象征”的形状。直到锋利的指尖刺进他的光学镜。

他嗤笑了一声，喃喃说“我真不敢相信，除了声波以外，还有别的蠢货会把这个面具当做圣物一样崇拜。”

“还是说，你把它当做你的遮羞布了？为了掩盖你那张被腐蚀的面甲？真可怜。你留着那道伤疤做什么呢？以为威震天会因此看到你的忠诚吗？还是你觉得虐待自己是一种光荣？”

他说不出话，灰尘塞住了他的发声器。但它们没有堵住他的音频接收器，而那刻薄的嗓音还在撕裂他的线路。

“可悲，可悲得可爱，但还是，可悲。”

他的手指，突然充满了空气，它们从四面八方，带着轻蔑拂过他的机体。

“我听说过，你的机体是完全模仿他的？哦，他真是你的救世主，他真是你的信仰，不是吗？就像他曾经是我的。”

他的脖子被推得后仰，而红蜘蛛的嘴唇划过他断裂的电线。

“你会说，他重塑了你，他给了你第二次机会，他给了你一个大业，一个未来。你跟每个叛徒都这么说，我都听腻了，你听起来和他一模一样，用些典雅的词，勾勒自己愚蠢的野心。当你说那些光辉的大业时，你觉得自己很了不起，不是吗？觉得自己是霸天虎大业的一部分。”

他的腹甲的碎屑在他眼前飞舞。而红蜘蛛凑近了他的音频接收器。

“所以，感觉如何，霸天虎制裁部门的领袖，威震天最忠心的看门狗？那门你无数次希望对准我的加农炮，你觉得它的威力如何？顺便，我猜你知道，但那是我送给他的，我也无数次被它摧毁，讽刺，”他扯动嘴角，露出一个讥讽而轻蔑的笑容，“但我觉得这也是一个提醒，过去我曾信仰过他，就像你一样，我坚信他会创造一个未来。”

他的发声器在光子束中断裂，只剩他空洞的嘴唇。

“而这是个彻头彻尾的错误。”

“他是什么？”红蜘蛛把手指凑近他被慢慢瓦解的光学镜。

“他是革命者，他是引导者，他是未来，他为了我们的平等，为了新社会而奋斗？”

“哦，塔恩，塔恩，你真是错得彻头彻尾。”

“他什么都不是，对我而言，他只是一个失败者，一个叛徒，一个懦夫。你也这么称呼他，我知道，在你听见他发表拿番该死的冠冕堂皇的投降书后。但我们都知道你没有真的这么想。他对你来说还是威震天，还是那个重塑了你的，遥不可及的，伟大的威震天。”

“别骗自己了，塔恩，你很愤怒，但你在愤怒什么？”

“你会告诉我，你恨他纵容了我这个叛徒，你恨他戴上了汽车人的标志，你恨他背叛了辉煌的大业。你恨他成为你口中的失败者、叛徒、懦夫。”

“但我知道，塔恩，你恨他。”

“只是因为他抛弃了你。”

他听见气流冲进他的脑模块，他被碾成粉末的脊髓冲进他的头雕。

那束能量炮贯穿了他的火种，于是他对周遭的一切都麻木了，世界在极缓慢地流逝，他精确地感受着自己的毁灭。

被威震天毁灭。

“现在告诉我，塔恩。我是什么？”

“我是一个叛徒。”

他的光学镜猛地放大，裂开的下眼睑撕扯着他的视野。

“你一直这么说，我是一个叛徒。”鬼影怜悯地看着他，仿佛在看着某个遥远的过去。

“而你呢？你是什么？你要说自己是霸天虎的大业？你是威震天的下一任？你是他忠心的执行者？塔恩，告诉我，如果这是真的，那他为什么害怕见到你？为什么他从未垂怜你？为什么他抛弃了你？”

“因为我们都心知肚明。他害怕。他害怕见到你，因为他害怕在他的汽车人同伴面前承认，他害怕承认你在做他希望你做的事，他害怕承认你是他训练的，他害怕承认你是他的杰作，而你知道为什么吗？因为，塔恩，丧门星……”

“你什么都不是，你只是他的一个错误。”

在这一刻，他终于感到了痛苦。

他是一声哭嚎，最终隐没于虚无。

——END

 

VI 圣诞节的小甜饼 补天士、飞翼和漂移

那是个非常温柔的晚上，对于飞翼而言。他的伴侣们在背离记里因为某个他不曾听说过的节日而举办了一场派对。它听起来就很棒，花样繁多的高纯，如同结晶体一样的装饰品，夸张的红绿配色，补天士甚至找来了足够铺满整个酒吧地板的白绒。它们摸起来软得像是被拉成丝的火焰，补天士坚持往飞翼手上塞了一团白绒。“我知道你不太喜欢派对，但至少这个能让你感觉到节日的气氛！”

所以现在，在他的工作结束后，他躺在他们三个分享的舱房里，灯光柔和地铺满充电床，他一手拿着数据板，一手捏着那团白绒。就好像是他的错觉一样，他觉得那团绒毛还带着补天士掌心的热度，它在他手掌上咯咯笑着，用软软的白色边缘挠着他的掌心，就像他最年轻的爱人一样。

但，那阵笑声是不是有点太响了？

“飞翼——！”忽然，两个涂装闪亮的机体撞开了他的门。

哦，所以那阵笑声不是他幻想的。于是飞翼抬起头，时机恰好，他正好张开双臂接住了那团咯咯笑着的小火焰。

“飞翼，飞翼~”补天士笑着，他用双手捧着飞翼的脸，用鼻子蹭他的额头，他身上溢出一种甜甜的高纯的气息，他扭动着屁股，好让它能够落在飞翼的大腿上。

“飞翼！”他快乐地嘀咕起来。而漂移紧跟在他后面，他不轻不重地推搡着橙黄色的机体，“补天士，分一条腿给我！我也有份”

“哦，漂移！”补天士把头仰过去，好像刚发现这还有第三个机一样。他惊喜地松开了飞翼的脸，转而以一种在飞翼看来不可思议的姿势抱住了漂移的头。

“漂移！漂移！看看圣诞老人给了我什么当礼物？两个世上最帅气的骑士。”

漂移用双手搂住补天士的腰，他整个向后倒去，补天士小声尖叫起来，但他还是跟着漂移一起向后倒去。他们两个都重重压在飞翼的小腿上。

“看看圣诞老人给了我什么？一个塞伯坦最高贵的骑士，还有一个全塞伯坦最性感的跑车，我赢了。”

飞翼瞪大了眼，难以置信地笑起来。所以他们是在，比赛吗？

“哈，绝对是我的更好。”

“不，我的更好。”

“我的。”

“不，我的”

他们僵持住了，沉默了一会儿，然后突然一起大笑起来。补天士打了个滚，他仰躺在床上，然后对着空中张开手。

“你们两个中的任何一个，抱我。”考虑到飞翼是离他比较近那个，骑士怀里就多了一个心满意足的舰长。漂移还躺在原处，他抬起头来看着他俩，然后踢了踢补天士的屁股。

“嘿，不公平……他抱着你，那我呢？”

“你可以抱着我。”补天士头也不回地说道。漂移歪了歪头，而飞翼慷慨地伸出另一条手臂，漂移的光学镜亮了亮，他也蜷进了飞翼的怀里，而补天士满意地哼哼着。

“飞翼，飞翼，亲我。”他把头靠在飞翼的肩膀上，而漂移轻轻蹭着飞翼的下颌线。“飞翼，飞翼，吻我。”

而飞翼几乎因为这个小小的竞赛笑了起来。

“嘿，漂移，我先来的，你得排队。”

“不可能，我知道你亲起来没个完。”

“你也是，你整个就黏在他嘴上了。”

“就像你不是一样。”

……

飞翼低下头去，漂移和补天士的手指交缠在一起，他们好像在用手指打架一样。他再一次轻笑出声。

忽然，补天士笑了起来，他赢得了比赛，于是他柔软而滚烫的嘴唇贴上了飞翼的。漂移轻轻吻着舰长的手指，而飞翼的手温柔地抚摸着他们两个的腹甲。

他得到了世界上最好的礼物。他感到那团柔软的白绒融进了他的火种，他满足地轻叹了一声。

“到我了！”漂移叫道，补天士抗议一样地哼起来。

而飞翼确信自己笑出了声。

——END

 

100个小挑战

1、Kissing

“补天士，你得去医疗室进行常规检查”  
“不”  
“救护车已经给你发了三十遍通知了”  
“不！”  
“他不会把你的腿卸掉或是把你泡在冷冻液里，我很肯定他非常温柔”  
“但他让我静坐在同一个地方！长达二十分钟！”  
“这是体检必须的。补天士，你得去检查。”  
“漂移，救护车用什么蜜糖糊了你的芯？为什么现在你站在他那边了？”  
“不他没有，他只是告诉我你已经有三个周期没有去体检了，而且他很担心你。你知道我们都担心你。”  
“但我现在什么毛病都没有！静坐二十分钟以后就不一定了。”  
“补天士。”  
“漂移……”  
“补天士。”  
“额，嗷……好吧，好吧！漂移！我投降！不过你得补偿我。”  
“你在里面待一分钟，我亲你一下。”  
“……”  
“成交！”

医疗室

救护车“这他渣的怎么回事，漂移？！立刻滚出我的医疗室！不要再亲他了，我只是给他做个扫描！他又不会死！”

——END

 

死锁

“死锁！”

红蜘蛛的声音撕裂了战场的硝烟，他被光子炮轰飞的一半机翼扯出几根电缆，伴随着呼啸的风声，斜插进地面。

巨大的机械卫兵低吼着，抡起手中的铁锤，以雷霆万钧之势向他的破碎的胸甲砸去。

补天士回过头，他的眼角掠过一道红光，“漂……”他刚想开口，白色的剑士早已冲了出去。

他一脚踩碎了一个卫兵的面甲，侧身，空翻，迅雷不及掩耳，剑光出鞘。

然后他轻盈地落在红蜘蛛面前，单膝跪地，双剑在眉前平举，能量液从剑身甩出，在他腰侧溅出两道羽翼。

身后的机械卫兵轰然倒下，胸前一道裂缝斜劈开他的火种，另一道裂缝蔓延至他的脖颈，他的头雕晃了晃，向旁边倒去。

一根电线都没拉扯着，那个头雕滚到了补天士猛地停住的脚边。

红蜘蛛微瞪着眼，剑士从地上站起身来，利落地把双剑一甩，能量液还未落地，刀光已入鞘。漂移俯视着他，天边的红光擦过他晦暗不明的面甲。

“别再那么叫我。”他简单地说。

“抱歉。”红蜘蛛耸了耸肩。漂移转过身去，旁光冷漠地扫了他一眼。而那冰霜一般的凝视仿佛幻影，它在转身的瞬间便消散了。

“补天士，你还好吗？你受伤了吗？”他问。

被烈焰爱抚过的机体在原地愣了一下，然后他说，“我没事，漂移，你呢？”

“我当然没事，舞刀弄枪都是我的菜，记得吗？”红蜘蛛听见了一个带着气声的轻笑，“事实上，我觉得我自己就能搞定他们，你不用专门从高塔上下来。”

“额，你知道的，”补天士耸了耸肩，“既然这是一次’被迫精诚合作’的行动，我身为舰长，额，合作舰长——”

“舰长。”漂移简短地打断了他。

“好吧，我身为舰长，亲历战场也是工作的一部分。”

“我从来说不过你。”漂移笑了，但红蜘蛛没有错过补天士匆匆向他投来的一瞥。

他从地上站起来，有预感这次“短暂的合作”还会再延长一点。

 

“没想到在这里能遇到你。”补天士流畅地滑进他旁边的空座——它刚才似乎不是空的？但红蜘蛛不想计较，他嗤了一声，端起眼前的高纯抿了一口，他斜睨了对方一眼，猩红的光线在晶莹的液体中一晃而过，如同幻影。

“怀旧情绪笼罩了我，虽然我不指望你能理解。”他回答，而补天士空荡荡的桌面让他忍不住翻了个白眼。

“我也不那么热衷这一点，”补天士定定地看着他，“跟我说说死锁。”

“怎么？”红蜘蛛把酒杯放下，他终于偏过头来正视着对方，“来跟我打听你的好朋友’肮脏的小秘密’？”

“不，”补天士坚定地回答，“你叫他’死锁’，那看起来激怒了他，所以我需要一个解释。你的错，你负责，就这么简单。”

“哦，得了吧。”红蜘蛛感觉自己今天能翻的白眼大概抵得上整个高级议会在他面前慷慨陈词时的量。

“你就是好奇，如果你真的想要解释，你就自己去问他了。”

“而我也不指望你能理解朋友之间的相处方式。”补天士敲了敲桌面，他毫不动摇的样子让红蜘蛛感到一阵熟悉的神经线路阵痛。

“哦，所以我成了你们友谊维持的牺牲品，不错的角色，很适合我。”他又喝了一口酒，而补天士还是看着他，“告诉我，红蜘蛛。我们都知道他也是你‘怀旧情绪’的来源。我看到你在战场上的眼神了。”

他懊恼地低吼了一声，最终，他仰头喝干了高纯，然后把杯子砸在桌上。

“好吧，补天士-还不是领袖的领袖，你想知道什么？”

“为什么你在遇险时会叫他的名字。”

“真的？你真的以为我和他以前有过一段？你这是在吃醋吗？那可真有点不可理喻。”

“我没有认识他一辈子，但我至少还知道他的审美品位，他不可能和你混在一起，所以回答我，你为什么叫他的名字？”

“因为我们以前是搭档。”红蜘蛛感到补天士的身形明显一顿。

“我是威震天的利剑，”他停了一下，似乎提到那个名字让他的发声器蒙受了巨大的不堪，“所向披靡的空军指挥官，重型飞行火力单位，扫平所有壁垒，”他的嘴角勾起一个讥诮的弧度，“而他是威震天的火炮。”

“告诉我，补天士，”红蜘蛛转过身来，他直面着对方微微放大的光学镜。“你真的从没听说过死锁吗？”

“死锁，”他尖刻的嘴唇里吐出那两个满含恶意地音节，“威震天的机枪，乱世枭雄麾下的扫荡者，他踏平的汽车人基地我都数不清。你以为威震天为什么叫他死锁？”

补天士疑惑的眼神几乎让他发出了真芯的笑声，“Deal with Deadlock,then you are locked with death. ”

红蜘蛛微微抬起下巴，“和他共事不是什么太愉快的经历，但他确实是一把好枪。”

“当威震天需要彻底毁灭一座城市的时候，我曾和他一起行动过，你知道他的名言是什么吗？那真是响彻整个霸天虎的军队。”

“什么？”补天士的声线变得粗粝。

“‘一个不留。’”红蜘蛛轻声地回答。

补天士放在膝盖上的双手突然握紧了。

“我注意到了你们的小对话，baby-prime”

“而我假设，你们曾经谈过在这段友谊里你们双方的分工？我不知道你负责干什么，但他是负责干脏活的那个？”

“不是’脏活’！我们没有……”补天士打断了他，光学镜中带着怒意。

“哦，随便你们怎么叫，’舞刀弄枪’？‘清理主要障碍’？我不管你们怎么说。”

“你好奇过为什么吗？”红蜘蛛问道。

“你好奇过他为什么为你杀戮吗？”他猛地凑上前去，而补天士的排气扇明显停滞了一下。

“他说那是擅长的领域，我有我擅长的领域，他有他擅长的事，仅此而已。”

红蜘蛛忍不住大笑起来。

“那听起来很耳熟。”他凑得更近了些，他的嘴唇紧贴着补天士的头雕。

“我有过同样的疑问，所以我问他。”

“我说‘死锁，你为什么甘心做这些脏活？你想要的应该不止于此’”

“猜猜他说什么？补天士。”

“‘因为这是我的天赋。’”

补天士的电磁信号变得繁杂，他猛地关闭了它，但红蜘蛛已经笑着退开了。他的嘴角勾起刻薄又同情的弧度。

“补天士，你认为你的朋友变了。他是漂移，不是死锁。但你不叫补天士的时候，你就不是你自己了吗？”

“他是漂移，他也是死锁，别搞得像他们是两个不同的机一样。”

红蜘蛛的声线如同冰凉的幽魂，它刺进补天士的音频接收器。

“你以为他变了？我可以跟你保证，他是变了，但没变那么多。”

补天士猛地踢开了椅子，他冲出了油吧。

而红蜘蛛讳莫如深的目光一直追着他闪耀的背板。

“有趣……”

——END

 

三架小飞机

“嗯……啊啊！”闹翻天像被电击的鱼一样猛地弹了起来，他似乎想要弓起腰，好逃开红蜘蛛的钳制，但腹部可观的隆起阻止了他，他噎了一声，伸直了脖子，又倒了回去。  
“多少次了？”红蜘蛛悠闲地摆动着腰身，输出管在痉挛抽搐的对接口里慢悠悠地进出，带出繁育舱里溢出的能量液和被输出管上的倒勾撕扯的内壁。  
闹翻天失神地躺在惊天雷的两腿之间，他似乎还记得自己的任务，于是他偏过头去，神志不清地张开嘴，把对方的输出管含进嘴里，舌头胡乱地在柱身上扫动。  
惊天雷轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，他的光学镜看上去十分平静，怒火和戏谑的笑意都褪去了，只在眼底留下一抹不易察觉的阴沉。  
“十三次。”他回答，而闹翻天像是听到了一样，他呜呜咿咿地说着什么，嘴唇不敢离开那发烫的柱身，但听起来像是今晚已经被呻吟了无数次的哀求。  
红蜘蛛的手掌攀上他隆起的小腹，指尖顺着展示出圆润曲线的腹甲边缘滑动。  
“你觉得够了吗？TC”  
惊天雷向下看去，闹翻天的面甲早已被能量液划得斑驳，有的已经干涸，有的还随着他吞咽的动作滑动。他的光学镜黯淡而模糊，事实上，惊天雷怀疑闹翻天还能不能分清他在看谁，毕竟这一整个夜晚，他都被红蜘蛛折磨得哭叫，哀嚎，祈求，现在他的对接口连翕动的力气都没了。  
“我猜……”他轻柔地把输出管从闹翻天嘴里抽出来，后者乖巧地张开，舌头柔顺地搭在唇边，润滑液从他的嘴角流出来，他抬起头看着惊天雷，轻声地请求。  
“求你……TC，求你……我要坏掉了，我的肚子装不进更多东西了……哦，TC，我再也不会对你恶作剧了，求你……”  
他立刻俯下身去安抚地拍拍闹翻天的头，后者委屈地仰起脖子，嘴唇短暂地擦过惊天雷的下颚线。  
“我想够了。”惊天雷抬起头来，他的手指像一阵光一样轻飘飘地掠过闹翻天的机体曲线，直到他的手指找到了红蜘蛛的指尖，他的指腹以下流的力道和姿势舔过红蜘蛛掌心。  
“我能……？”他用一种梦幻的语气询问道，而红蜘蛛的嘴唇旋开一个夹杂着残忍和爱意的角度。  
“当然，你能。”  
红蜘蛛俯下身去，刻薄而柔软的嘴唇以令人战栗的轻柔力道摩挲着闹翻天微微红肿的唇边。  
“所以，闹翻天，我猜你得到你的教训了？”  
“是的……是的……”紫色的战机小声地回答，他点头的动作像是羽毛一样挠过红蜘蛛的眼角，他忍不住放松了紧绷的下眼睑，露出一个真芯的笑容。  
“说给我听，你做错了什么？”  
“我，我不应该把我的信息素加到惊天雷的关节润滑剂里。”  
“而这是因为……？”  
闹翻天的气息抖了抖，他的嘴唇蠕动着，好像渴水的鱼儿。  
“TC是一个beta，我不能让基地里的其他霸天虎以为他是一个omega，这会给他带来麻烦……”  
“还有？”红蜘蛛的指尖爱抚着闹翻天的侧脸，惊天雷的电磁信号也变得平稳。  
“这会，会给你造成麻烦，你得向威震天说明这到底是怎么回事，我很抱歉，Star，我很抱歉……”  
“你向我保证？闹翻天，你向我保证再也不惹这样的麻烦。”  
“我保证，我保证。”他急促地，小幅度地点着头。  
“很好。”红蜘蛛重新直起身子，他的双手食指轻轻按住闹翻天僵硬的大腿，他开始缓慢地后退，倒勾翻出火热的内壁，那被过度使用的穴壁如同情欲的海浪一样层层翻涌，依依不舍地松开吮吸着输出管的嘴。  
“嗯……唔嗯……要，要流出来了……嗯！”  
惊天雷安抚地握住他的手。  
被粗暴地玩弄了一整晚的对接口虚弱地收缩了几下，红蜘蛛完全退出的一瞬间，闹翻天鼓胀的腹部便立刻迫不及待地喷出积攒过多的液体，顺着甬道缓缓流出的热潮烫得他瑟缩了一下，红蜘蛛的手掌按在他的繁育舱上方，他伸出手，将较纤细的食指和中指没入那正不断向外挤出能量液的对接口。  
“嗯，嗯……红蜘蛛，轻一点，轻一点……啊，啊……唔，再，再用力一点我就又要过载了……”  
TC和红蜘蛛不约而同地嗤笑了一声，带着一丝逗趣，但更多的是温柔。  
“反正你每次排空繁育舱的时候，都会过载个两三次。”  
“别担心，他会把你照顾好的。”惊天雷缓慢地把闹翻天抱起来，他让他靠在他身上，上半身和床板之间构成一个软软的锐角，对接面板大开，好方便红蜘蛛帮他清理射进去的能量液。  
他的手指更用力地分开内壁，闹翻天向后仰去，头靠在惊天雷的肩膀上，而后者温柔地握住了他的双手，并给了他很多他非常需要的亲吻。  
红蜘蛛瞟了他们一眼，低声骂了句“不要脸的小炉渣。”但他手上的动作依然平稳，他用手掌根部挤压着那浑圆的腹部，直到闹翻天惊叫了一声，然后大股的能量液如同小溪一样流出了他的对接口。  
红蜘蛛的手指又分开了些，热流冲刷着他的指尖，闹翻天的保护叶片像是不堪重负一样耷拉在两边，被操得松软的外围内壁也筋疲力尽地任由红蜘蛛摆布，它们被能量液烫得颤抖，引出闹翻天又一阵细碎的呻吟。  
过载来得很自然，发情期的omega本就敏感，闹翻天猛地一甩头，大腿无力地跳了一下，内壁虚弱地在红蜘蛛的手指周围绞紧，微弱的快感流淌在闹翻天的全身，他低垂着头，看着自己狼狈不堪的下体，发出断断续续的呻吟。  
“啊……嗯，不行了，又要……！又要！唔！不要了，不要了！就把它们留在里面吧，我愿意怀你的火种，啊……嗯！不要压，嗯额……”他的排气扇挣扎着旋转，惊天雷发出低沉的胸腔嗡鸣，抚慰着他神志不清的伴侣。  
“哦，别说蠢话了。”红蜘蛛撇了撇嘴，“你不会怀我的火种的，我们根本不用这种方式繁殖。繁育舱只是为了娱乐。”  
惊天雷责备地看了他一眼，似乎在说他为什么不能顺应一下气氛。红蜘蛛耸了耸肩。  
***  
闹翻天睡着了。就在红蜘蛛宣布他已经被清理干净的一瞬间，他就立刻倒向了他甜蜜的充电床，惊天雷甚至不得不帮他把对接面板关上。  
红蜘蛛疲倦地叹了口气，闹翻天总能把他折腾得连白眼都懒得翻。  
他随手合上了自己的对接甲板，正准备起身去洗浴间，但他忽然眯了眯眼，转头说。  
“TC，你是不是没有过载？”  
惊天雷点点头，他从久坐的充电床上站起来，而红蜘蛛看到上面流下了一滩明显的水迹。  
“一直在忍耐？”他笑着向蓝色的飞机伸出手，惊天雷顺从地把面甲贴向他的手掌，像梦呓一样回答“不想打断你的惩罚。”  
“那真体贴。”他顺势搂住了对方的腰，往自己身上一带，惊天雷就听话地跌坐到他的大腿上。  
“让我们看看……”红蜘蛛的双手探向惊天雷的两腿之间，早已敞开的对接口被润滑液泡得湿润敏感，羞涩地回应指腹的按压。  
“我可能需要一阵子才能重新用我的输出管，如果你想……？”红蜘蛛暗示地顶了顶跨，“你可以用我的对接口？”  
“不……”惊天雷的手臂环在红蜘蛛的脖子周围。  
“想要你在我里面。”  
“哦……”红蜘蛛调笑了一声，“是什么点燃了你？”他的手指滑进对方紧致的接口，细致地爱抚着外围的电路。  
“你。”惊天雷喘息着。  
“你主导着你的惩罚，你决定什么时候给予，什么时候剥夺……”  
“你是一个掠夺者，你拿走你想要的，即使哭泣，求饶，哀嚎，你也毫不留情……”  
“你是侵略者。”惊天雷臀部一跳，红蜘蛛已深入了两根手指。  
“你是一个暴君……”他叹息着，内壁温顺地随着对方的动作而舒展，紧绷，贪婪地饮下每一寸来之不易的恩惠。  
“嗯……”红蜘蛛满意地轻哼，他很受用地扬起了翅膀，表情晦暗不明。  
“你喜欢看我折磨闹翻天，是吗？”  
他平静地说。  
“你喜欢看他呻吟，扭动，哀嚎，被操得浑身发抖，但只能在我的命令下过载，除了臣服别无选择。”  
惊天雷发出了一阵低沉的喟叹。  
“你喜欢看着他，看他痉挛，挣扎，看他的对接口被无数次贯穿，撕裂，然后尖叫着被操到过载，一次又一次，好像就要这样一直到死。”  
他的四根手指同时抠挖着敏感的内壁，惊天雷不住地颤抖，但对接口却还在迫不及待地吞吃，润滑液不受控制地滴落，他的大腿似乎想要分得更开。  
“你喜欢看他，TC”红蜘蛛的声音忽然变得粗糙低沉。  
“然后想象那是你。”  
惊天雷发出了一声高亢的哀鸣。  
“我知道，我了解你，你是一个beta，你不受发情期的困扰，但TC，我浪漫的，多情的诗人，我知道你渴望被这样对待。”  
红蜘蛛的另一只手绕到他发颤的臀部后方，暧昧地点了点他的后接口。  
“而且我知道，你想要被惩罚，想被按在地上粗暴地操到失去意识……哦，TC，可怜的，迷人的，我的TeeCee”  
惊天雷服从他的命令，打开了不常使用的后对接面板，而红蜘蛛的手指毫不犹豫地顺势插了进去，惊天雷惊恐地向后瑟缩，但红蜘蛛依然强硬地，不容置疑地插进了他干涩的后接口。  
“啊！”惊天雷低呼了一声，难以忽视的疼痛蹿向他湿润的对接口，勾出了更缠绵的水声和渴望。  
“看，我就知道。我了解你，惊天雷，”红蜘蛛的声音阴沉地，像干燥的稻草一样抓挠着他的欲望。  
“我知道你渴望疼痛，你想被支配，被占有，被随意地玩弄直到过载，你喜欢这样。”  
他忽然抽出了所有手指，在惊天雷的一声闷哼还未出口之前，用力把对方甩到了充电床上，惊天雷的表情困惑而顺从，红蜘蛛猛地坐到了对方的胸前，打开对接面板，半充能的输出管打在了惊天雷柔软的唇边。  
“张嘴。”  
惊天雷立刻乖顺地张开了嘴，那根满是侵略气息的输出管强硬地碾过他的唇舌，一口气插到了他的喉咙口。  
“唔……！他痛苦地闷哼出声，几乎想要伸手推搡对方的臀部。  
“你敢动一下你的手。”红蜘蛛淡漠地呢喃道，惊天雷立刻把手放了回去，侵略者满意地勾了勾嘴唇，然后凶猛地动起了腰，他的动作大开大合，每一次深入都顶到底，惊天雷的双腿不住地颤抖着，两个被开发过的接口激动地开合。  
“对，就这样……很好，TC”  
红蜘蛛按住对方的头，如同欣赏一座帝国一样欣赏着对方面甲上横流的清洗液。  
“乖乖把我舔硬，然后我就允许你把你下流的后接口作为我欲望的发泄口。”  
他的光学镜闪闪发光，像是被炮火舔舐的天空。  
“没有润滑，没有前戏，你最好立刻就把我呢输出管完完整整地吞进去。”  
惊天雷的光学镜放大了，他的机翼在他身下发出咯吱咯吱的哀鸣。  
“哦，我想那会很疼，但你不介意，不是吗，TC”  
“因为你喜欢被惩罚，”他低头看着对方唇边晶莹的黏液。  
“被你的国王惩罚，不是吗？”

END

另一方面，威震天以为霸天虎里又多了一个发情期的OMEGA，遂与声波，震荡波彻夜开会商讨对策，度过了一个充斥着神经阵痛的充实夜晚。  
当领袖不容易。  
辛苦了。

――真的END

 

爵炮

“爵士，爵士……”  
横炮呻吟着，他的机体整个融化在了年长者的胸膛上，他的一条大腿被粗壮的手臂稳稳地握住，拉开，另一条像是娇羞的花儿一样纠缠在爵士的小腿上，他的脚尖绷得笔直，他猛地甩了一下头，嘴里发出无声的呐喊，而爵士转过头去，吻住了他颤抖的双唇。  
“嗯……呼……”他伸出舌头和自己的伴侣交缠，但突然深入的指节却逼得他只能让舌头僵硬地悬在对方温暖的口腔里。  
爵士的手指粗壮，粗糙，他的食指插在横炮湿润的淡红色对接口里，横炮相较而言十分纤细的手指正颤抖着将外部柔软的保护叶片向外拨开，好让他整个接口能完整地倒映在面前的镜子里。  
爵士轻柔地哼了一声，他的手指又往里深入了些，湿热的内壁立刻热情地咬住了它，横炮抖了一下，臀部无助地向前顶了一下，于是爵士奖励地刮了一下他对接口上方突起的节点。  
“嗯！”横炮哼了一声，他的叶片兴奋地收缩了一下，爵士能感受到一股热流舔过他的手指。  
“宝贝，你感觉怎么样？”  
他的嘴唇贴着横炮的音频接收器，低沉的嗓音在横炮的神经线路里激起一阵热潮。“很……很，好，爵士，我感觉很好。”  
他的面甲上晕开一片艳丽的红潮，即使爵士早已把他的对接口里外逗弄了无数次，即使他们早已密不可分，爵士低语时的声音依然让他感到不可名状的兴奋与羞涩。  
“很好……”爵士蹭着他的侧颈。“现在，宝贝，告诉我，你想要什么？”  
一个小时前，他们登上了爵士的飞船上，他们像每一对久别重逢的情侣一样亲吻，推搡，跌跌撞撞地挤进最近的私密空间，横炮被爵士按进他的驾驶椅，他们吻得难舍难分，爵士的手紧握住他纤细的腰，横炮用膝盖前端蹭着对方的前挡板。  
但爵士的通讯频道突然响了。或许是大黄蜂，或许是擎天柱，结局是他们猛地停下了亲吻，爵士气息不稳地转过头去，用手按住自己的通讯口，开始汇报某项也许很重要的工作。  
横炮失神地躺在那张对他来说有些宽大的椅子上，他的两腿搭在扶手上，后背深深陷入柔软的靠背。这是爵士的椅子，所以它对横炮来说有些巨大。横炮一直知道他们两个存在明显的体型差，但这把椅子将让他更清楚地认识到爵士比他大的事实。  
哦……爵士一直比他大……  
横炮盯着不远处年长者的背影，他的目光滑向爵士的对接面板，又流到对方宽阔的肩膀，背部……  
他的机体是那么宽大，他的大腿是那么粗壮，他亲吻横炮的时候，强健的肩背几乎将横炮整个淹没……哦，还有他的手，他的手掌比横炮宽得太多，手指更长，更粗，更有力。  
横炮不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇。那双手，那双曾无数次爱抚他，拥抱他，标记他的手……他想知道它们在他的对接口里是什么感觉。  
它们那么粗，那么宽，强壮，坚硬，他几乎能看到自己的接口在那些手指周围呻吟，颤抖，祈求更多的样子。  
爵士会把手指插进他期待已久的对接口，他的保护叶片会被润滑液泡得软下去，娇媚地舔吻那粗大的侵入物。然后爵士会加入另一根手指，它们会把他撑得那么满，会把他的对接口扩得那么开，他会呻吟，他会哀求，那些手指，会毫不留情地按压，蹂躏，玩弄他的内壁……  
当爵士结束了那个史上最扫兴的通话，回过身来时，他惊讶地瞪大了眼，然后嘴角一翘。  
“哦宝贝，你真美……介意告诉我是什么让你这么兴奋吗？你的润滑液流得到处都是。”  
横炮低下头，晶莹的液体从他禁闭的挡板里渗出来，在他的臀部下方形成了一个水坑。  
“当然不介意，”横炮偏了偏头，他的挡板猛地打开，露出他沾满黏液，正期待地开合的对接口，他伸出手，用两指把保护叶片拨开，爵士的光学镜直直地盯着那微微收缩的洞口，横炮的手指灵巧地拨过自己上方的节点，他轻哼了一声，然后开口。  
“永远不介意……爵士。”  
“啊~嗯！爵士，嗯……”他猛地拔高了音量，突然没入的第二根手指让他兴奋地大腿根部都在轻轻颤抖。  
“你想要这样吗，甜心？”爵士的声音如同在催情剂中泡过的绸带一样裹住了他的火种。他大声地吸了一口气，双手更用力地拉开自己的叶片。  
“我做了你想要的吗？横炮？你说你想要我的手指撑开你的对接口，把你整个打开，直到你的内壁都要裂开……告诉我，宝贝，我做得对吗？”  
他粗壮的手指碾进对方饥渴的对接口，横炮的内壁紧紧地抱住他，但满溢的润滑液却又让他畅通无阻。他用力地抽插着，响亮的水声在驾驶室内嗡鸣。  
“嗯……嗯！啊嗯……唔，爵士，你，我喜欢，我喜欢……继续……啊！”  
横炮的机体剧烈地颤抖着，爵士着迷地盯着那面镜子。  
横炮的对接口整个被打开了――就像他想要的那样，他能看到每一寸柔软的内壁随着他手指的动作颤抖，它们像它们的主人一样哭泣，大股的润滑液从被撑开的空隙里渗出来，它们颤颤巍巍地淌过保护叶片，滴落到椅子表面。  
那上面会沾满横炮的味道，每当爵士坐在上面的时候，他就能闻到那股味道，从横炮的两腿间流出来，被他的手指毫不留情地从那具被情欲折磨的机体深处挖出来，在不断的哭叫与呻吟中喷涌的液体，它们会留在那把椅子上……就像横炮正张开腿，像现在这样，用手拨开自己的叶片，无声地求欢，无声地哀求……  
爵士的手指猛地曲起，指尖粗暴地刮过对接口深处的垫片，横炮尖叫起来，他的腰整个向上弹起，像是要从这过强的快感中逃开。但爵士一把握住了他的腰，把他重重向下按去，同时那两根手指也猛地分开，再一次撞上横炮过度敏感的垫片。  
横炮哭喊起来，他难以承受地仰起头，过载猝不及防地击中了他，他的内壁急切地想要收缩，但它们被手指强硬地扩开，于是大股大股的润滑液从手指之间的空洞里喷涌而出，几乎填满了爵士的掌心。  
“哦……太多了，太过了，啊……爵士，我不行，我不能，我……啊！”  
横炮啜泣的呻吟被一声惊叫打断，他的臀部猛地抖了一下，对接口无助地吞进了第三根手指。  
横炮的手指死死攥住了爵士的外甲，他还没来得及说话，爵士就再次动了起来。  
三根手指把他的对接口扩大到不可思议的地步，他几乎感到疼痛，接口的边缘被撑到极限，但那三根手指却同时撞上了他的垫片，它们停在那里，然后分开，开始各自刮擦他已过载一次的敏感部位。  
“嗯！哈，嗯……爵士！爵士！我，我又要……啊！”  
过度敏感的垫片呻吟着交出了第二次过载，热流顺着他的手掌源源不断得淌下，被玩弄过度的接口无力地收缩了几下，叶片也轻微地抖动，横炮的整个机体瘫软了下去，他滑得像一滩水。  
“爵士……这，太，太刺激了……我没想到……哦！”  
横炮惊叫了一声，整个机体失去了平衡，爵士一把将他抱了起来，让他坐在自己的膝盖上，然后把他的大腿抬到胸前，“抱住它们，宝贝。”  
横炮照做了，他脆弱的对接口因此完全暴露在空气中。  
爵士的手指重新回到了他的对接口里，它们毫无障碍额滑进被扩张过度的穴口里，横炮哼了一声。  
“你知道我在想什么吗？”  
爵士的声音贴在他的颈边，他排气扇掀起的热流将横炮整个裹住。  
“你过载的样子，哦，宝贝，你应该自己看看，你颤抖，你的叶片，你的内壁，都紧紧地咬着我，你尖叫着，然后你的机体内部射出那么多的润滑液，哦……宝贝，你简直性感得能让每一个塞伯坦人疯狂。”  
横炮不好意思地动了动双腿。  
“你知道我想干什么吗？”  
爵士的另一个手按住了横炮的节点，它懒散地拨弄着那个肿胀的圆点。  
“我要用手指不停地操你，撑开你，填满你，你会一次又一次地过载，直到你再也流不出润滑液，直到你的对接口都没有力气再合上，它们只能无力地张开，露出那个漂亮的洞口……”  
横炮因为他的话语而抖了起来，一缕润滑液从接口的边缘渗出来。  
“然后我会把我的输出管插进去，你会变得那么软，那么松，我操你的时候，你会除了你那可爱的哼声以外什么都说不出，对吗，宝贝，你会乖乖地抱着腿，直到我射进去，我的能量液从你的两腿之间流出来……”  
爵士的手指开始缓慢地进出。横炮迫不及待地点点头，“对，我会，我会乖乖的！爵士，求你，做你想做的！求你！”  
“你永远不需要求我，横炮，你拥有我的火种……我爱你胜过一切。”  
横炮猛地颤了颤，他的电磁信号如同沸腾的热浪。  
当爵士的手指又一次整根没入那个柔软湿润的接口时，他吻上了横炮的嘴唇，好把那些细碎而热情的呼唤融进他的火种。

SG宇宙的大家


End file.
